


Sing Along With Me

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Sengoku Shinobu/Takamine Midori, Karaoke, ToriKasa is vaguely hinted at but not outright stated, ngl this is a bit of a crackfic, the song choices. theyre all horrendous and im sorry if whoever prompted this wanted serious songs, this is not beta'd we die like real writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 23:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19914199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: 1B go out together for karaoke! The song choices might've been cursed, but they still had a lot of fun, at least.





	Sing Along With Me

_Harukawa-kun_   
_sorry!!!!!!! im just running a bit late just tell everyone ill be there in a second!!!!_  
(2:17pm)  


Yuuta sends a quick ‘OK’ emoji back to Sora before looking up again.  
  
“Guys, Harukawa-kun just says he’ll be here a bit later than he thinks, so maybe we should just pay for the room now,” He’s sure that they all hear him, but most of them are off doing their own thing.   
  
It’s strange, to see them all collected in one location. Outside a Karaoke place no less. Tori and Tsukasa have moved their bickering over to the front desk. If he strains his ears, it sounds like they’re fighting over who’ll pay.  
  
Checking his wallet, Yuuta supposes it wouldn’t be that bad to let the rich kids shout them for once.  
  
He lets out a sigh and walks over to Shinobu instead. The boy in question is on his phone, though Mitsuru seems to be trying to get his attention.

“Shinobu-chaan? What’s got your attention even though we’re about to head in?” Mitsuru waves right in front of his face, and Shinobu lets out a sudden squeal, as if only noticing his presence now. 

Taking a peek at his phone while he’s distracted, Yuuta can see a chat log between his classmate and Midori.

“T-Tenma-kun! Please warn me next time you do something like that?! Such ninja-like qualities of stealth..” His cheeks are flushed, and knowing the context makes it even more obvious why Shinobu was so distracted.  
  
Yuuta lets out a laugh.  
  
“I think it’s just because you’re fixating a little too hard on your boyfriend, Shinobu-kun,” He manages to get out between chuckles, and Shinobu’s eyes widen as he moves to cover Yuuta’s mouth. Not that there’s much point, considering he’s already said what he wanted to. 

Mitsuru looks between the two of them, his face a little confused but overall still cheery. 

“You don’t need to try and hide it, Shinobu-chan! I’m not sure if you guys have been _trying_ to, but it’s super obvious~!” Shinobu lets out a loud groan of embarrassment, crouching into a ball onto the ground. 

From the front desk, Yuuta can hear Tori click his tongue. “Hey, what are you guys doing over there? Tsukasa and I just decided to split the room fee, so there’s no need for you guys to chip in,” He still doesn’t look too happy though; Yuuta has to assume that Tori was _supposed_ to pay the whole thing, but Tsukasa managed to pay half of it himself. 

Dragging Shinobu up from the ground by his arms, Yuuta and Mitsuru make their way over to where their other two classmates are waiting. 

Taking the key, Tori leads them into whichever room they were assigned. The sparkle in Tsukasa’s eyes as they enter makes up for how dark it is in there, and Tori’s poorly disguised fascination is amusing as well. 

“So this is a「 _karaoke room_ 」... How interesting! The lighting is quite dim, but I suppose the screen will compensate for that,” Tsukasa lets his mouth run, and Tori scoffs, despite sharing the curiosity. 

Despite how much the two have been sniping at each other, they both end up sitting next to each other near the back, hogging the tablet that was used to make song selections. 

Mitsuru darts in from behind Yuuta and Shinobu, sitting down near the screen. He’s barely keeping still, leg bouncing away as his eyes wander around the room.  
  
Yuuta goes to sit down on the side opposite to Mitsuru, and Shinobu plops himself down next to him on the corner.

“Oi, Tsukasa~ You should sing this one,” Tori points to a song he just searched up, and Tsukasa squints at the title of it.  
  
“Hello Kitty?「 _Avril Lavigne_ 」...I do not recognise the artist,” Tsukasa’s brow furrows, “Is this an English singer?”  
  
Tori shoots him a teasing look, shouldering him playfully. “I thought _you_ were the expert when it came to things like this. You don’t recognise it, huh? Does that mean you won’t sing it?”  
  
Yuuta watches in amusement as Tsukasa puffs out his cheeks and picks the song from the tablet, before grabbing one of the microphones from the table in the middle. He marches up to the front of the room where the screen flashes the title of the song, and he points at Tori in accusation.  
  
“Do not underestimate me, Tori-kun! Though I may not know the song, I’m sure I will pick it up easily!”  
  
Tori just sticks his tongue out in reply. Now that the tablet is free, Yuuta can see Mitsuru snatch it up out of the corner of his eye. 

The song begins, something that sounds extremely upbeat and mainstream-pop like. Yuuta can see as Tsukasa’s expression slowly turns into a grimace, but he reads the lyrics off the screen regardless. 

_“Minna saikou, arigatou, ka-ka-ka-kawaii,”_

It’s only the first line, but Tori has already erupted into giggles. Mitsuru has looked up from where he was browsing songs, and Yuuta can even hear Shinobu let out a snort from beside him. 

Through the dark, Yuuta can see that Tsukasa’s cheeks are beginning to redden, but the boy continues regardless.

_ “Mum’s not home tonight, so we can roll around, have a pillow fight,” _

Mitsuru has joined in laughing now, tablet abandoned on his lap. Yuuta reaches over to grab it, and scrolls through to add a couple songs of his own to the list while Tsukasa gets progressively more embarrassed. 

Halfway through the song, the door opened abruptly, and Yuuta could see Tsukasa freeze up in mortification. 

Tori tries to smother his laughing with questionable success, and Tsukasa shoots him a withering glare. 

“Sora only said he was going to be a minute, Yuu-chaan! You’re lucky that Sora could recognise all the colours coming from this room as his classmates’,” Sora’s voice chimes as he walks into the room, and Tsukasa’s posture relaxes even as his face stays red.

Making a gesture as if for Tsukasa to continue, Sora makes himself comfortable on the edge next to Shinobu. Tsukasa, still blushing, clears his throat to continue. 

* * *

After Tsukasa finishes, a few more songs pass. Mitsuru had added something called ‘Running in the 90s’, despite barely knowing any of the lyrics. The enthusiasm he sung with was infectious though, and they had all joined in singing at least the main chorus by the end.

After the song ends, Mitsuru would go on to say that he only chose the song because he’d heard it briefly somewhere, and also because of the title. 

Yuuta also manages to sing a song he chose. Compared to the ones they had been getting, ‘We’re Still Underground’ was fairly tame in nature. He had been surprised when he had seen one of Eve’s songs, so he’d immediately chosen it.

Different to just humming it at home while his brother, singing it in front of his classmates was a lot more daunting. His nerves were eased by how Sora clapped along enthusiastically to his singing, and Yuuta even caught Shinobu humming along.  
  
Sitting back down after he’s done, the next song title flashes on screen. Sora lets out a noise of recognition, makes grabbing motions for the mic.  
  
“This one is Sora’s song! Pass it over, Yuu-chan~” As he does so, he notices Shinobu. For some reason, the boy has a look of fear on his face. Shuffling so that he’s sitting closer, Yuuta leans over and whispers in his ear.  
  
“Do you know this song, Shinobu-kun? I don’t know too many English songs myself, so I’m surprised that you recognise it,” Shinobu shakes his head and goes to speak, but the song starts before he’s able to. 

_ “Creeper~ Aww man~” _

Sora’s voice is, as usual, a joy to hear. Looking at the lyrics on the screen, however, something seems...off?

_“So we back in the mine, got our pickaxe swinging from side to side, side-side to side~”_

Tsukasa hums in confusion. “Harukawa-kun, those do not appear to be the correct lyrics?” And the small noises of despair that Shinobu had been making get louder.

“Harukawa-kun, d-do you really have to sing _this_ song out of everything?” 

“Oh, you know it, Shinobu-chan? Sing it with Sora! C’mon, up you come~” Shinobu shakes his head profusely as Sora pulls his hand, dragging him to the front. Mitsuru gladly hands him the other microphone, and Shinobu accepts it with resignation lining his body. 

Though Shinobu starts off much softer than Sora’s unabashed butchering of the lyrics, he eventually reaches the same volume of the blonde. Yuuta can’t recall if he’s actually seen Shinobu this enthusiastic about something, besides when he’s talking about his ninja arts or performing as apart of RYUSEITAI. 

_“Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,”_

“Both of you...the lyrics are _right_ there, they say 'cause baby tonight, the D-J got us falling in love agai-’”

_“Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again,_ ” Tori lets out a whine of frustration as the pair sing over his complaint.   
  
As the first chorus ends, Yuuta takes out his phone to record. He figures that he’s not going to get to see whatever this is a second time, especially from Shinobu, so he was going to make the most of this chaos. 

* * *

After the whole mess that was what had just transpired, Shinobu seemed a lot more involved. Sitting back down, he had snatched the tablet from the table and furiously begun to search for songs. His eyes gleam as he finds what Yuuta assumes he was looking for, and immediately adds it to their queue.

Meanwhile, Tori has made his way to the front, a skip in his step. He’s singing a Vocaloid song, something Yuuta recognises as ‘World is Mine’. He’s not really surprised at the choice, when he considers Tori. 

_“Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ka ga tsuku koto,_

_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto,_   
_  
_ _ii ne?”_

He ends the line with a wink in Tsukasa’s direction, and Yuuta watches as the boy in question rolled his eyes in reply. Tori pouts, but continues to sing regardless.  
  
While Tori keeps going, Tsukasa picks up the tablet from where it was left on the table, tapping away on it rapidly. A smug smile spreads across his face as he presumably spots what he wanted, and he adds it to the queue. 

Tori finishes his song with a flourish, prancing back over to Tsukasa’s side. Though he peers over the taller boy’s shoulder to try and see what he picked, the selection screen has already vanished. 

Speaking of next songs…

Shinobu can barely keep still. The moment the next title card appears, he’s already out of his seat, microphone in hand. He makes a waving motion, and Yuuta finds himself dragged out from where he’s sitting by Mitsuru.  
  
“I know you know the lyrics to at least a couple of the songs in this medley, Yuuta-kun! Join in singing with Tenma-kun and I~♪”  
  
Yuuta can barely utter a reply before the myriad of Naruto openings begins. 

Shinobu was right, when he said that Yuuta knew a few of the songs. Though he wasn’t as constantly enthusiastic as the two other boys, he made sure to put all his energy into the songs he _did_ know.

_“We are fighting dreamers! Takami wo mezashite,_

_Fighting dreamers! Narifuri kamawazu,_

_Fighting dreamers! Shinjiru ga mama ni,_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh!_

_Just go my way!”_

Their audience of three watches on in mild confusion, but they all seem to be enjoying it for the most part. 

Yuuta trails off near the end of the medley, not knowing many of the rest of the songs. He’s glad that Mitsuru and Shinobu are enjoying themselves though. 

As the two finish up, the door creaks open, and six pairs of eyes shoot to the person who enters. 

“Your session is nearly over, so this has to be the last song,” Yuuta blinks at the statement. Last song? He goes to check his phone, and the numbers ‘4:28pm’ flash up at him. He gapes a little, not having realised that two hours would pass by so quickly.   
  
They nod to the worker, who exits the room again, before looking at each other.  
  
“Okay, last song then~. Who chose it?” Sora glances around, and Tsukasa raises his hand.  
  
Yuuta turns around as he hears the song begin. Tsukasa is given one of the microphones by Mitsuru, and he sings as he walks to the front.  
  
_“Mukashimukashi no sono mata mukashi,_   
  
_Toaru kizoku no nakayoshi na kyoudai,_   
  
_Ikaryakushou~” _  
  
He smirks at Tori. Tori snatches the microphone from Shinobu.  
  
_“Chanto yare!” _  
  
Tori and Tsukasa go back and forth, and it’s almost like watching one of their arguments in lyrical form. ‘No wonder Tsukasa chose this of all things,’ Yuuta thinks to himself. 

Shooting verses at each other with a sort of energy Yuuta has only seen from them on stage, and he finds himself captivated. 

Eventually they finish singing their last lines, breathing a little heavy, faces only inches apart. Yuuta sees them lean slightly in, before remember they have an audience and flinching away from each other. Sora lets out a laugh, clapping loudly at their performance, and it breaks any tension that had been growing in the air.  
  
“Well we should get going then,” Yuuta glances down at the tablet, “I don’t think they’re going to let us do any more songs regardless.”  
  
One-by-one, they file out of the room. All of them are still fairly buzzed up, and Yuuta even catches Shinobu still humming one of the Naruto openings from the medley.

When they’re outside, they still linger for a bit.

“Sora is really glad you all managed to make it! He had noticed that we hadn’t hung out as a group in a reaaaally long time, so he wanted us all to have some time catching up!”  
  
Though he’s trying to be light about it, Yuuta can see that Sora was genuine, his eyes shiny. 

Mitsuru hops over, giving Sora a big pat on the back. “Don’t worry, Sora-chan! I can’t say I speak for everyone here, but I had a great time today! I’m sure everyone else did too~☆ Right, guys?” He gets a myriad of nods in response, and Sora’s expression brightens.  
  
Glancing at his phone, Yuuta notices a text from his brother.  
  
“Aah, sorry guys. I want to stay longer, but I had something at home that I completely forgot to do before I left…” He gave a sheepish smile.  
  
Saying goodbye to everyone, Yuuta walked off in the direction of his home. Even though he was most definitely more than a metre away by now, it still took a couple more metres for him to not hear the conversation of their group.  
  
Absentmindedly flipping his phone in his hand, Yuuta thought about how much fun today had been.  
  
“I wonder if we could invite the rest of our year out as well, next time…”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed 1B being the chaotic class they deserve to be. this is my first fic for round two, and i chose prompt 72 AKA 1B doing karaoke! this prompt was suuuper fun to do, so i hope whoever supplied this prompt enjoys this!!


End file.
